Vale por ti
by Yayi G.M
Summary: 'Vale por flores', 'Vale por una tarea', 'Vale por una cita', 'Vale por una abrazo'… ¿'Vale por un beso? Y más que no quise leer…  ¡Agh! Y tendría que utilizarlos con el idiota de mi ex novio vampiro, alias, Edward Cullen. TH/OoC.
1. 1ღVale por varios vales

**_»_**_**Disclaimer: **_A Stephanie Meyer se le ocurrió una vez crear el maravilloso mundo de Twilight (alábenla por ello)… A mí se me ocurrió jugar en él.

**_»_**_**Sum****mary: **_«Vale por flores, Vale por una tarea, Vale por una cita, Vale por una abrazo… ¿Vale por un beso? Y más que no quise leer…» ¡Agh! Y tendría que utilizarlos con el idiota de mi ex novio vampiro, alias, Edward Cullen. TH/OoC.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Vale por varios Vales. **

**...**

_—Parece que debo tener contigo aún más cuidado que de costumbre..._

_—Todavía no había terminado de besarte —me quejé—. No me obligues a ir a_

_por ti._

_Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó para besarme suavemente en los labios._

_El monitor enloqueció._  
_Pero en ese momento, los labios se tensaron y se apartó._

_**...**  
_

El señor Banner acomodó de nuevo su falsa melena antes de hacer un gesto extraño con su boca y fruncir el ceño. Algo parecía estar mal con el papel que leía en sus manos, en total desacuerdo cruzó el pequeño espacio entre el improvisado escenario y se acercó a la señora Hope –la vieja secretaria de 'la mejor y única institución' en Forks. La señora Hope río ante el comentario que haya hecho y lo mandó de vuelta con una señal al micrófono.

Bufé desesperada, estaban haciendo mucha vuelta por una tontería. Jessica se escandalizó a mi lado y me pidió silencio en una nerviosa señal, estaba que no podía ocultar su emoción y rodeé los ojos. Esto era una tontería, ¿Cuál era el _'honesto' _motivo? ¡Oh si! La ayuda que se suponía daríamos a la escuela que se había quedado corta de fondos.

Paseé mi vista por todo el lugar, los puestos que hacían que el enorme estacionamiento del instituto pareciera una feria me entretuvieron algunos segundos; observé el puesto de mascaras de mi amiga Ángela, el de playeras de Jessica, el de apuestas de Ben y algunos otros que solo adornaban el lugar. Por último, observé el puesto de comida chatarra en el que mi primo Emmett me había ayudado. Observé de reojo como le seguía coqueteando a Rosalie, quien sólo había pasado cerca de mí por _curiosidad, _sus perfectos ojos topacio me habían intimidado antes de dibujar una mueca burlona, para su mala suerte Emmett andaba cerca. Reí.

–¡Calla Bella! –me pidió Jessica.

–Así es –secundó Lauren de algún lugar pero bien podía escuchar su chirriante voz–, cállate.

¡A no! Podía _tolerar _que Jessica me callara, pero Lauren no. Infantilmente tarareé lo primero que se vino a mi mente, observando que me miraba con desdén y continué con una sonrisita victoriosa.

–_Cause tonight will be the night that I fall for you... __Over again… Don't make me… _–estaba ahora más entretenida pero Jessica se impaciento por el silencio del señor Banner y susurró rápidamente. Supongo que para mantenerme callada:

–Si Dios me ama y sé que lo hace –apuntó tontamente al cielo a modo de advertencia y continuó con su 'discreto tono'–; ¿No te molestará que yo me gané los vales?

– ¿Uh?

La observé incrédula, habían pasado más de tres días desde que había escuchado a unas bobas de primer año chillar la _magnífica noticia _y –según ellas–, _el premio gordo de la feria. _Todas mis amigas me habían evaluado cuando se enteraron e incluso yo misma me observé en el espejo de baño y me dije _"¿Pudiste haber sido más idiota?", _entonces mi adorada e irracional conciencia me respondió _"Recuerda que aún pones duda si te hizo algún truco u algo, es vampiro, puedes esperar cualquier otra cosa sobrenatural…" _

Pensé eso ante de voltear hacia el espejo del baño y darme cuenta de mi patética imagen, la de la chica que había sido dejada por _seguridad _por su novio vampiro. La misma que le había rogado que no se fuera, y que es un patético intento de tener una mísera parte de él se provocó un pequeño accidente. Sí, suena dramático pero para ese entonces había aceptado conforme la oferta de tenerlo cerca aunque fuera, ahora, después de seis meses de solo verlo, de disfrutar solamente de su presencia en la clase de biología y de vez en cuando cada vez que Alice me llevaba a algún lugar. No era lo mismo claro está, él había hecho que de alguna forma todos tuvieran más cuidado conmigo, sobre todo Jasper que era el más reciente en la dieta. Todo porque James hubiera estado a punto de matarme… para mi suerte Victoria andaba suelta, y eso era suficiente para que él se quedara cerca. Mientras sólo podía tener esto de él, seguirle los pasos, saber que aún me quería cada vez que me miraba cuando según él yo no me daba cuenta y también sentirme patética cuando intentaba acercarme y él desaparecía.

Cuando Jessica lo supo –sobre lo de la dichosa rifa– se contuvo y podía jurar que mientras todo esto del plan de recaudo se levantaba Jess estuvo conteniéndose con gran dificultad. Solo ahora, cuando faltaban pocos minutos para saber quién sería _la dichosa _– ¡JAJA!– estaba insoportable.

–Tú sabes, Edward fue tu novio y si tengo la oportunidad con los vales… –prosiguió ella sin pena de mostrar cuán desesperada podía estar…

Quiero decir, aunque nadie más del instituto aparte de mí, conociera el gran secreto de los Cullen igualmente debían –por naturaleza– rehuirles. El propio Edward me lo había explicado, sin embargo, el mismo, ponía en práctica la contradicción. ¿Cómo? Utilizando toda su inhumana belleza al caminar por el pasillo totalmente soltero. Alice y Jasper eran lo contrario, no sabía si la gente no se les lanzaba encima por ser vampiros o _por estar juntos, _para todos era extraño que siendo hijos adoptivos de las mismas personas mantuvieran otra relación. Aunque Rosalie era la excepción, ella al igual que Edward estaba soltera y si bien no mucho apostaron que había algo desistieron cuando una ordinaría castaña proveniente de Phoenix había llegado al instituto; de igual manera Rosalie había demostrado ser lo suficiente ruda como para triturar cualquier quijada humana en menos de un segunda, ante la más pequeña insinuación. Para suerte de Emmett, él no tenía una quijada humana.

Vi como Jessica seguía esperando respuesta y lo pensé bien un segunda apenas, no me afectaba, no lo hacía. Sonreí antes de negar con la cabeza.

–No me importa en absoluto con quien pase su tiempo, y si tú… bueno, si tú quieres estar con él créeme que no es la gran cosa –me encogí de hombros.

Y Jessica abrió la boca lista para debatir, casi parecía que yo había insultado a su artista favorito, y reí para mis adentros. Si ella supiera la verdad o estuviera cerca de ella. De cualquier manera eso no sería mi asunto durante algunos meses más, me había prometido que entrando a la universidad me alejaría lo más que pudiera de Forks, dejaría que Edward se fuera alguna de esas prestigiosas universidades o hiciera con su vida lo que quisiera. Ocultaría muy en el fondo el desolado y muerto corazón por siempre para mostrar por fuera que había superado por fin _'el tonto enamoramiento adolescente' _que le dije a mi madre en el mismo hospital por el que Edward quiso dejarme. Jessica se calló mirando por detrás de mí.

–Aquí está tu boleto –la suave voz de Jasper me hizo rodar los ojos, ¿Boleto?

Me giré hacia él y me sorprendió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fruncí el ceño, no, jamás lo había visto tan feliz. A no ser que Alice ya le hubiera contagiado algo… si, ahora se parecía mucho a Alice.

Ignoré el papel que metió entre mis manos por más frío que hubiera sentido su tacto, y apoyé mis brazos a la altura de mi cintura antes de observarlo con sospecha y justo apunto de preguntar algo…

Un estruendoso chirrido de las bocinas nos sobresaltó a todos. Me giré hacia el escenario de nuevo, al parecer el Señor Banner había encontrado la sensatez en lo que hacía y por fin daría la hermosa y esperada noticia por casi todas las chicas.

–Y bien –se escuchó la gastada voz a través del micrófono y Jessica apretó de mi brazo antes de chillar. Rodé los ojos por milésima vez, tal vez me quedaba bizca–, no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero como ya se ha prometido… –observó a la Sra. Hope con reproche y luego a nosotros– Edward, ven –pidió y observé la perfecta figura de mi ex novio subirse hacia donde estaba del Sr. Banner. Casi todas las féminas chillaron y yo resoplé en lo que Jasper lanzaba una tintineante carcajada como si acabase de hacer una travesura. Sentía algo demasiado extraño, no podía creer que ese fuera Jasper, había roto varias reglas de su conducta, se había acercado a mí sin razón aparente y estaba disfrutando de algún espectáculo interno. ¿Podría sentir lo confundida que estaba y eso le daba risa? _Maldito vampiro con poderes de niña…_ El Sr. Banner continuó apoyando su mano en el hombro del sonriente Edward ¿sonriente?–; la chica que será ganadora de estos vales es…

Y bien que no estaba de acuerdo, pero igual quería dar suspenso. Dudé si algunas de todas las chicas tendían un paro cardiaco antes de que terminara de hablar, entonces si ella era la ganadora se enteraría cuando despertara… Sería cómico, una risita se formó en mis labios.

–Es la señorita… –abrió un sobre rosado y observó a todo el público con sus canosas cejas antes de agregar con una voz pasible–; Isabella Swan, pase por favor.

Me quedé estática, ¡NO! Cuando me enteré de aquella noticia me imaginé a miles de chiquillas o zorras a su lado. Me imaginé verlos juntos y todo eso, imaginé que todos los chismes correrían, ella podría darse cuenta de las cosas extraordinarias de los Cullen…. Edward no debió haberse metido en eso.

¿Pero esto? Y lo peor… _¡Mierda, yo nunca compré boleto!_

Sí, la ganadora había sufrido un paro cardiaco antes de recibir o asimilar la noticia. Y la misma era empujada por su 'amigo/vampiro/tramposo/casi cuñado_ de nuevo_ Jasper' hacia el escenario. Bueno por lo menos el cuerpo de la ganadora estaba ahí, mi mente sí que estaba en el jodido hospital esperando la mala noticia, de: _"tendrás lo que ya no querías más". _Por otro lado, había salvado a un pobre chica de pasar su tiempo con un peligroso vampiro, _era toda una heroína. ¿Yey!_

Al ser empujada escuché algunas voces femeninas murmurar con rabia cosas como _"no es justo, escuché que habían vales de beso, ¡Ella ya lo beso!" "¡Cómo un demonio!, esto ha sido arreglado" "Maldita Bella, no se merece al apetecible bombón… otra vez. _Bueno, me detuve lista para plantarle una fulminante mirada a la que hubiera dicho eso, después de todo, yo ya había sido novia de Edward. Y había hecho que él me quisiera tanto como… _¿Te engañaras de nuevo? _Me dijo la sensatez, si te hubiera querido tanto no te hubiera dejado ante la primera excusa de un vampiro a segundo de matarte… resoplé cuando me encontré frente al Sr. Banner y el sonriente Edward que me observaba con una fingida sorpresa.

_¡Maldito, él era el culpable! _Con sus malditas ganas de hacerlo todo bien había aceptado y después, sabiendo que ninguna chica podría estar tan cerca de él sin revelar el secreto lo había arreglado para mí ¿no podía pensar que me iba doler más dejarlo? ¿no le importaba aunque fuera un poco? ¿tan harto estaba de cumplir su promesa a una simplona humana que había decidido jugar con ella antes de irse?

–Pero… –tartamudeé en lo que encontraba las palabras–, yo no compré boleto.

El Sr. Banner río como si fuera broma y me sonrío.

– ¿Entonces qué es esto?

Con una señal hacia mis manos me mostró un arrugado papelito que mantenía en mi puño, solté el agarre y él director lo desdobló.

_« Vale por varios Vales xD » _Leí el papelito rosado.

¿De dónde había salido? Recordé a mi rubio compañero de antes, me giré hacia el público y observé su burlona sonrisa con una divertida mirada. JASPER CULLEN WHITLOCK, me las iba a pagar, lo juraba. Supongo que mi mirada bastó para que se encogiera y retrocediera entre el público.

–Señorita Swan –llamó mi atención el Sr. Banner antes de sonreírme y entregarme todo un paquetito de tarjetas de varios colores, lo observé confundida–, estos son sus vales.

Antes de poder decir algo ya se hallaba ocupado en otra cosa y Edward se acercaba a mí.

– ¿Sólo una oportunidad más antes de…, quieres? –me sonrío solo como él sabía hacerlo y semi gruñí antes de que él soltara una carcajada.

Dispuesta a bajarme de ahí malhumorada para después partir el muñeco rostro de Jasper y arrancarle rizo por rizo aunque la tarea fuera imposible, la Señora Hope habló.

–Pero Bella –escuché que me llamaba por las bocinas, me giré para encontrarla en el micrófono con una sonrisa y Edward atrás suyo–, tienes que recibir tu premio –atinó a decir antes de que su rostro estallara en una gótica sonrisa.

¿Todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

Me acerqué con una mueca y acepté el paquete de vales que me entregó, de diferentes colores y los leí mareándome un poco, tal vez, con el mismo desconcierto del Señor Banner minutos antes. _«Vale por flores, Vale por una tarea, Vale por una cita, Vale por una abrazo… ¿Vale por un beso? Y más que no quise leer…» _¡Agh! Y tendría que utilizarlos con el idiota de mi ex novio vampiro, alias, Edward Cullen.

–Bien Bella –volví a escuchar la pastosa voz de la Sra. Hope–, utiliza uno justo ahora –me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sonado como una orden, me hubiera gustado poder desobedecer aquello sin quedar como una cobarde.

¿Por qué no tenía un cuchillo? Me cortaba, Edward no podía resistirse a _su tua cantate _y toda la gente aquí huía con todo el pavor posible por descubrir la verdad. _Fugas del plan: 1 .Echas de cabeza a tu mejor amiga Alice, Rosalie que si no te cae bien no lo merece a parte de no dudaría en matarte, a Carlisle y Esme que son los mejores de todo, al próximo a quien __debes__ patear su trasero Jasper y se preguntaran porque los ojos de tu primo Emmett son del mismo color que de toda la familia. 2. Edward tiene demasiada experiencia en su tonto autocontrol, __demasiada__._

Con una mueca convertida en una falsa sonrisa avancé hacia Edward y leí entre todos los papelitos que mi mano ofrecía, acepté el más inocente antes de ofrecerlo a mi estúpido compañero. Él sonrío y le susurró algo a la señora Hope antes de extender sus brazos hacía mí.

–Vale por un abrazo –leyó ella con una inocente sonrisa y lo que se me antojo un tono tierno.

Rodé los ojos antes de dar un paso hacia Edward y que sus brazos me envolvieran. Se sintió en demasía extraño, había algo ahí –aparte del frío al que me había acostumbrado–, reconocía su aroma como propio, su tacto como algo mío; increíblemente parecía que mi cuerpo hubiera salido de viaje y ahora de nuevo, su hogar lo recibía gustoso. Vomité ante tal palabrerío y hablé con voz clara pero baja, esta manera de sentirme en el lugar correcto apenas el cumpliera con su promesa de estar a mi lado hasta que le diera caza a Victoria.

–Te cuidado Cullen, esto va a resultar peor para mi que para ti, _otra vez_ –susurré antes de separarme.

Él se limitó a reír entre dientes antes de que yo bajara de ahí y me enfrentara a las ridículas caras de muchas chicas. Sí, la ex novia de Edward Cullen volvía a tomar importancia para ellas, volvía a ser una amenaza en contra de su hermoso plan "Con E.C. por siempre", ¡UGH! _Lástima que no supieran la verdadera razón de ese 'por siempre'._

Avancé entre todas las miradas, solo había un rubiecito que debería de estar realmente preocupado por su futuro. Y no, Alice no podía leerlo porque aún no me decidía por la manera en que me lo pagaría.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Decidí complacerme y subir este fic, aún así esté terminando uno, empezando otro y creando este ;) .. pero será algo cortito –eso planeo por lo menos–. Y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir... ya saben , la escuela y todo eso te deja sin inspiración :( puff"!**

**Ustedes saben de que va todo esto, siempre intentando nunca despedirnos de Twilight (?) así que... esto es algo nuevo (y mi primer fic en el que no todo es TH). **

**Pero, finalmente, creo que lo más importante aquí es compartirlo con ustedes, no? Así que si quieren subirme un poquito el animo (y un chap próximo jeje) no duden en dejar su opinión así sea para decirme que debo alejarme de FF por siempre xD...**

**_Las quiere, yayi, un besaso!_  
**


	2. 2ღVale por un principio

**_»_**_**Disclaimer: **_A Stephanie Meyer se le ocurrió una vez crear el maravilloso mundo de Twilight (alábenla por ello)… A mí se me ocurrió jugar en él.

**_»_**_**Sum****mary: **_«Vale por flores, Vale por una tarea, Vale por una cita, Vale por una abrazo… ¿Vale por un beso? Y más que no quise leer…» ¡Agh! Y tendría que utilizarlos con el idiota de mi ex novio vampiro, alias, Edward Cullen. TH/OoC.

* * *

**CapítuloII: Vale por un principio. **

**...**

_—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías_

_haber ahorrado todo ese pesar._

_— ¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—._

_¿Pesar por qué?_

_—Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré._

_Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado__ cuando al fin habló:_

_— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?_

_ —Sé que es así —repliqué con brusquedad._

_—No sabes nada._

_**...**  
_

Recorrí hábilmente cada aula en busca de cualquier pizca de algo rubio a la vista, pero nada, absolutamente nada. Jasper era un cobarde, una niña. Tenía unas incontenibles ganas de gritar y hacer un espectáculo por puro coraje. Ya me imaginaba como acabaría esto en parámetros normales: yo, totalmente _más –y era la palabra clave– _enamorada de Edward. Eso, sobre mi verdadero cadáver. Además, _no me hallaba en parámetros normales. _Edward lo había dicho, su existencia no estaba ligada a la mía por, _como él había dicho, _ser un monstruo. Y yo estaba de acuerdo, él era un monstruo, pero no me basaba en los colmillos, capacidades u hábitos alimenticios para fundamentar mi teoría.

Golpeé un casillero antes de volver a gruñir como una loca. Sí, lo estaba; loca de rabia.

– ¡Bella! –la vocecita de soprano de mi dulce amiga sonó por detrás de mí y antes de poder contar un segundo, me había girado hacía ella.

–Lo siento Alice –me disculpé controlándome–, pero no podrás volver a ver el futuro de tu novio, tu novio es vampiro muerto, _más muerto_.

Río antes de fulminarme con la mirada.

– ¡Pero qué agresiva! –gesticuló una cara de exagerado horror antes de volver a lo suyo; total inocencia–. Para empezar, Jasper no pensó que tú fueras a ganar, él solo quería verte sufrir por algún tiempo pero… ¡Todo paso demasiado rápido y mira que yo lo digo!

–Que valiente, eh, mandarte a ti –objeté viéndola con reproche.

– ¡Oh no! –Eliminó ella–, yo he venido por decisión propia, él está pensando en cómo disculparse… Creo haber visto arreglará tu chatarra con Rosalie o algo así…

Puse los ojos en blanco, eso _tal vez _calmaría las cosas.

–Mientras –continuó ella con una nueva sonrisa–, puedes utilizar el vale numero cinco.

La observé con confusión antes de que ella señalara con la vista el paquetito de vales que llevaba apretados en un puño. Aflojé el agarre solo para leer el vale número cinco, y ahí estaba… _« Vale por: llevarme a la escuela cuando quiera»_

–No gracias –negué–, prefiero seguir chantajeando a Emmett antes que eso.

Alice río antes de asentir y que yo reparara en algo.

–Espera, ¿Cómo sabías tú…?

Mi pequeña amiga me tomó de un brazo e hizo que continuara a la salida antes de hablar:

–Edward fue quien tuvo la maravillosa idea de los vales y como la escuela le pidió nada fuera de normas…. Tuvo que recurrir a su hermanita más linda –y única, murmuré por lo bajo– para agregar algunos más.

–Solo tú puedes hacer aquello –la acusé molesta, a sabiendas de que mi amiga había participado junto a mi verdugo.

–No sabía que serías tú, créeme debió ser una decisión de último minuto –prosiguió ella de muy buen humor, casi –_casi– _me tomaba todo con calma–. Pero agradeceré infinitamente el vale 12, dudo mucho que alguna otra chica pudiera utilizarlo de la manera correcta.

Volví a rebuscar entre todo para encontrarme con el dichoso papelito azul.

–Vale por: una carrera –leí antes de soltar una risita–. Ya me gustaría imaginarme a Jessica o Lauren encima de Edward con la uñas enterradas en su espalda y…

Alice se carcajeó y entendí el doble sentido de mis palabras causante de nauseas. Seguí leyendo.

– ¿Vale por un beso? –palidecí más antes de imaginarnos, si mal recordaba, gracias a un estúpido beso había descubierto que los poderes vampíricos de Edward llegaban a mucho más que bonita sonrisa, gracias a un beso suyo dejaba de respirar, gracias a lo mismo respiraba sólo por él y tomando en cuenta eso… ¡esa era mi condena si pensaba no sufrir _demasiado _al dejarlo ir!–, sabes que si este chico sigue con esto por dinero, pronto será un playboy…

Alice soltó otra carcajada, siempre estaba de buen humor aunque empezaba a pensar que tantas risitas eran como encontrarse nerviosa, no Alice Cullen jamás estaría nerviosa.

–Entonces, tú vienes siendo su primera clienta… –me distrajo.

–Y Jasper me ha pagado el servicio, tendré que pedirle que aproveche después algún vale ¿Qué me dices, tu novio besara bien a Edward?

Alice arrugó el ceño por primera vez en toda la conversación y dijo con voz severa.

–Nada inapropiado Isabella –su vocecita tomó seriedad y entonces fue mi turno de reír.

Caminamos hasta el auto de mi amiga sin preocuparnos a quedarnos en la recaudación, qué más podía esperar de mi día. Alice me dejó en mi casa justo a tiempo antes de que Renée llegara y disfruté de un tiempo de tranquilidad aunque después de media hora mi madre irrumpiera en la cocina.

–Déjame ayudarte –me pidió. Rodé los ojos antes de señalarle la verdura que me faltaba picar.

Sonrío y aceptó gustosa su tarea.

–He estado hoy con Esme –me platicó con la misma sonrisa de siempre y tomó un pedazo de cebolla–, hablamos de mucho.

Me gustaba que mi madre tuviera una buena amistad con Esme, la vida social de la supuesta madre de Alice era muy activa, pero, debido a lo evidente no podía establecer lazos muy cercanos. Empero, gracias a lo increíblemente distraída que mi madre dotaba ser, ambas tenían una cercanía estupenda. En especial, cuando sus hijos habían pasado a ser la pareja cotilleada del pueblo Renée había insistido tanto que finalmente Esme cedió contenta.

–A veces pienso que es bueno que no hablen.

–No siempre –se apresuró a contrariarme–. Por ejemplo hoy, me ha contado algo lo suficiente bueno para atragantarme de la risa… –antes de terminar, la retumbante risa de Reneé fluía en el pequeño espacio hasta que tomó aire y observó mi extrañado rostro con una sonrisa–. Tú también te reirás después.

Entendiendo que, debía ser alguna travesura de Alice, o alguna bobería de ellas dos asimilé que me lo contaría al instante. Sin embargo continuó cortando los vegetales en lo que yo esperaba alguna palabra… y nada, Renee no habló.

– ¿Y bien? –alenté a mi madre sucediendo a observarla con evaluación.

Una traviesa sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

–Tú te enterarás, solo confía en ello –aseguró sin borrar aquella perturbable sonrisa.

–Eso no…

– ¡Buenas tardes, familia! –la estruendosa voz de mi padre resonó en la pequeña cocina.

Charlie entró con su uniforme de policía, dio un beso a mi madre y se sentó hambriento en la mesa. Sí, _tiempo familiar._ Emmett llegó minutos después y se apoyó sobre el marco de la cocina.

–Aún no entiendo como este muchacho se puso tan guapo después del viaje a Europa –comentó Renée dando entrada a Emmett con una sonrisa–, Charlie, prométeme que harás lo mismo.

Mi padre arrugó el ceño y Emmett entró riendo.

–La belleza es nata para mi especie –explicó con ese tono de sorna tan conocido. Sólo yo podía entender el verdadero significado de las palabras, no hacía falta que me guiñara un ojo para eso, sin embargo siempre lo hacía.

Me hacía sentir mal con mis padres, a veces llegaba a sentir que les estaba viendo la cara, su sobrino era un vampiro de diez años, sus amigos más cercanos eran vampiros de siglos, mis amigos y su ex yerno eran vampiros de décadas. Forks apestaba a vampiro –agrio, amargo, frío y sin sabor según Jake–, y mis padres no lo sabían. Yo, como _buena hija, _protegía a mis padres de la verdad, _patrañas, les estaba viendo la cara. _

–Europa no podrá hacer imposibles, tía –siguió bromeando mi primo.

Mi primo había cumplido dieciocho hace diez años, aunque mis tíos no le prestaran la atención normal siempre le cumplían cualquier capricho. Era hace diez años cuando Emmett dijo que quería celebrar sus dulces dieciocho, _dejando de ser un abejorro y convirtiéndose en abejón _–había dicho. Y como el señor McCarthy, su padre, se negó a la fiesta de dieciocho días que Emmett le pidió alegando que según recuerdo me contó haber dicho–: _"He tenido que vivir quince años por culpa de su… deseo pasional, es justo que ustedes soporten una 'pequeña reunión de diociocho días', _a lo que el Sr. McCarthy contestó–: _"¡No tendré una orgía en mi casa!" "Pero papi" "¡No!"… _y así hasta que la familia resolvió que su "maduro" hijo viajaría como regalo de dieciocho primaveras –y lo estoy contando tal como el propio Emmett lo hizo.

_Europa, _Emmett nunca había viajado, estoy segura que ni siquiera había llegado a recoger su pasaporte. Según me había contado, cuando iba por la soleada carretera de california hasta el conocido LAX, un fulgor indescriptible le había cegado. Poniendo un poco más de atención, se había figado que todo el brillo bordeaba a una figura, una bella figura había descrito, era una mujer; una vampiresa.

_Emmett, _su debilidad por las mujeres, y la curiosidad científica _–según él–, _le habían incitado a estacionarse en medio de la nada para conocerla. No recordaba mucho más que haber hablado con ella, y después de varias vueltas que sintió dar, sintió un indescriptible incendio por todo su cuerpo, pensó que lo quemaban vivo y le dolía absolutamente todo; quería morir.

Después de mucho tiempo el dolor cesó, despertó en Alaska, con la ropa rasgada y partes de su cuerpo expuestas sobre el frío hielo. No sentía frío, era un vampiro. Irina, la vampira que lo había transformado le explicó lo demás, le mostró las normas básicas y después de dos años lo dejó solo.

_"Se disculpo diciendo que yo era su duuuaa cantárte" _dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. _"Tua Cantate, Emmett" _había resoplado y sonreído ante la frustración de mi primo después de explicarle. _"¿Edward no te ha mordido, entonces?" _Preguntó al comprender a lo que respondí _"hizo algo peor, me dejó"_

Volviendo a la historia, ahora, él tenía que recordar su vida, todo un nebuloso recuerdo. Recordaba el viaje, recordó que iba en un deportivo de un amigo –razón por la que el auto extraviado no fue identificado con su nombre–, buscó el único nombre que le sonaba y un extraño contesto. Era Henry, su compañero de apartamento, una pista llevo a otra y por miedo a sus padres decidió visitar a su familia más alejada: Los Swan. Se había mantenido hablando con sus padres por teléfono mientras vivía en Alaska, diciendo que terminaría la universidad y cosas así por diez largos años. Aunque hubiera llegado apenas hace dos días en la mañana solo para ayudarme a terminar mi puesto de comida y aceptando de buen modo que yo supiera todo sobre su vampírico estado él estaba agradecido de poder ser libre conmigo.

–Deberías cerrar el pico, McCarthy –amenacé divertida.

Después de la cena_ s_ubí a mi habitación para encerrarme un largo rato.

Tomé mi _Ipod _y literalmente me aventé sobre mi cama, rodé boca arriba y cerré los ojos antes de que mi canción favorita sonara.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before _

_I know you don't think that I am trying _

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Era extraño, pero esa canción solo me recordaba a alguien: Edward. Sí, solo a él. Y no, no lo recordaba con dolor como alguna vez fue, lo recordaba con una sonrisa… _Me recordaba con una sonrisa_ –me corregí internamente–… Me recordaba a la yo en la época que estuvimos juntos, cuan feliz había sido... Debía de conformar con los meses que me dio, estaba segura de en un solo día a su lado había sido más feliz de lo que podría haber sido si él no hubiera aparecido.

Cerré más mis ojos y me estiré en mi cama, ahora podía aflorar los recuerdos sin temor. Ahora ya no me dolían para querer olvidar.

Recordé las sonrisas torcidas, los besos fríos que me daban calor, los detalles que sólo él concebía. A él, o por lo menos al 'él' que yo sabía que estaba aún ahí y que me valía un pepino si se perdía. ¡Ahhh! Edward Cullen era frustrante para mí, demasiado frustrante, no lo entendía y tampoco me esforzaba.

_No me convienes… _¡Estúpido, él no me convenía a mí!

¿Sería acaso estos estúpidos vales aquel inexistente boleto que lo traería de vuelta?

Me levanté sin aviso previo de mi cómoda posición y como una tonta comencé a rebuscar en la bolsa de mi pantalón por el paquetillo de tickets que suponían los vales. Encontrados los llamativos papelitos los extendí por mí delante con horror, leyendo uno por uno.

« Vale por: Flores »

¿Flores? ¡Bah! ¡Una tontería! Edward era mucho mejor que eso o por lo menos el Edward que recordaba… aquella persona increíble y falsa que luchaba por olvidar. ¿Vale por flores? ¿En qué momento es una ilusión o satisfacción que me den flores? ¿Y Edward? ¡Por Dios!

« Vale por: Un te quiero »

_¡Aw, que romántico! _–Pura burla, absolutamente llena de ironía. JAJA, si él me quisiera no me dejaría, se quedaría conmigo, si tan sólo pudiera quererme de la manera que yo lo quiero, pero yo tenía que ser un simple humana.

« Vale por: Tarea »

Bueno, algo útil. Bien hecho Cullen.

« Vale por: Llevar libros »

Sí, está bien, ésta me servirá.

« Vale por: Una cita »

Mmm… ¿Repetir aquello? ¿Una cita con Edward? Mi estómago dio un vuelco antes de imaginar algo.

« Vale por: Un abrazo »

¡Utilizado! Sí, ya me libré de esto.

« Vale por: Una carrera »

Reí al recordar a Alice y continué con el siguiente.

« Vale por: Un beso »

**¡No! **Este vale tendría que omitirse… ¡Claro! _Un beso… _yo podía decidir dónde y a qué. Le diría que besara el piso o algo parecido. _¡Bien Bella!_

« Vale por: Un día completo »

¡Ah Edward! Me las vas a pagar todas, esto no iba a ser más que un escarmiento para el pobre _cobrizo_ aquel.

« Vale por: »

¿? ¿Por qué? Ya mañana me enteraría, o tal vez alguien se apiadó de mí y dejó el espacio en blanco.

En fin, terminando de leer mi tortura/deseo cumplido– pensé realmente lo que estaba pasando. ¿Edward? Y mi historia con él. Ya saben, aquella en la que conoces a un chico que parece interesante recién inicias la secundaria.

Miradas furtivas entre ambos, querer tener privilegios ante medio instituto detrás de él, y entre mi fructuoso plan por descubrir lo que sentía; descubro que no es una ser humano cualquiera. Entonces, era demasiado tarde, ya no podía estar lejos, y el hecho de conocer el otro lado fuera de su humanidad me había hecho… amarlo. Amarlo como se puede hacer a los dieciséis años.

¿Qué más podía esperar? Edward había sido alguien importante para mí. Había y sido… palabras conjugadas en tiempos pasados que no quería repetir. Eso mismo me dije hasta querer terminar la tarde y luego caer en un profundo sueño.

...

**Edward P.O.V.**

Casi podía escuchar la tintineante voz de Alice sobre mí, a veces conocer el futuro no te ayudaba a detenerlo todo. A consciencia de lo que me esperaba cuando aparcara enfrente de la casa que mi _familia _y yo utilizábamos bajé un poco más la velocidad. No era como si detuviera a Alice pero sabía que por lo menos esperaría por mí hasta saber que estaba listo a darle la cara, aún así podía ver la clara imagen de los ojos de Bella teniendo tanto miedo en su mente.

Sabía que ella intentaba no pensar en ello, sabía que con ello trataba de recordar a Jasper la noche anterior para que saliera de su mente pero aún no podía. Yo tenía que saber cómo había tomado las cosas Bella realmente. Vaya el momento en el que escuche a Rosalie y Jasper para hacer el estúpido jueguito, vaya momento en el que decidí que _tal vez _no era capaz de mantenerme alejado de ella. Otro año más sin estar cerca de ella sería un infierno, no podía imaginar lo que debía ser no verla a escondidas cada vez que podía.

Finalmente, mi auto entró en el amplio espacio verde que bordeaba la gran casa que Carlisle había decidido esta vez. Teníamos ya algún tiempo viviendo en Forks sin que nadie supiera nada de nosotros hasta que una humana tropezó cerca de la mesa Cullen en la cafetería volviendo loco al vampiro más solitario. Rosalie como sea que fuera lo ocultaba bien, siempre siendo tan fría no parecía en si afectarle estar sola, por más que Esme o Carlisle alguna vez esperaron que pasara algo entre nosotros como pasó con Alice y Jasper jamás se dio.

No, para mí, como Rosalie lo decía, estaba destinado ser tan estúpido y masoquista como para enamorarme de una humana. Recuerdo aún como dijo _'es tan de ti complicarlo todo' _ la primera vez que hablé con mi familia por Bella.

Bajé del auto para ver a Alice sentada en las escalerillas de porche, su rostro apoyado en sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Hizo un puchero al verme y la mirada de Bella regresó a su mente.

–Deja de torturarme con ello…

Alice torció el gesto.

_Lo siento _–se disculpó sin mover los labios. Entonces intentó pensar en algo más antes de otra cosa se le escapara: _en verdad deseo que sepa lo que hace…_

–Alice, se lo que hago –la corté tranquilo

Levantó una perfecta ceja e irguió su posición ahora cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Edward, escúchame bien –habló para decirlo, esto quería decir que quería que Carlisle y Esme dentro escucharan los recientes eventos–. Dices que eres malo para Bella, bien –y la imagen de Bella llorando contándole a Alice que yo la había dejado me golpeó– dices que debemos de alejarnos de ella por su bien, lo medio aceptamos –y la imagen de Alice conteniéndose para llamarla o para invitarla a salir creó una mueca peor– dices que en un año desapareceremos y seguiremos la estúpida rutina, ya que nos queda más que decir "sí" –y la imagen de mi futuro tras cien años de soledad desesperado no pude soportarla, viviendo en un ático separado de todo como una autentico vampiro…

Y lo peor de todo, Bella siendo tan infeliz, llorando cada noche a partir de sus cincuenta años. La edad que ella más temía, la edad en la que se acordaría de mi hasta el final de sus días… era… ella moría sola, llorando, débil, sin ninguna sonrisa, se recargaba agotada trastabillando paso por paso hasta una mecedora arrinconada y con la mueca de desagrado dormía sin soñar nada más que la terrible pesadilla de buscarme entre toda la gente de la graduación cuando fue la última vez que me vio, entonces cuando todos los alumnos desaparecían y ella se quedaba sola en sus cincuenta años gritaba. La última vez que lo soñó no alcanzó a gritar hasta que su corazón dio un último latido y yació allí.

– ¡Alice basta!

Escuché como Esme se debatía en salir a interrumpirnos o no. Lástima que Jasper hubiera salido a cazar con Rosalie, de otra forma no la tendría sobre mí justo ahora.

–Y ahora Edward, lo peor de todo viene –pronunció la duende con su voz lastimada–, ¡tu haciendo un tonto juego para recuperarla!

Fruncí el ceño, no era un tonto juego. No lo era esta mañana cuando lo replanteé, tampoco lo fue la semana pasada cuando se lo conté a Alice.

–La semana pasada no dijiste lo mismo –recordé intentando alejar el sentimiento de ansiedad que volvía cuando me imagina que Bella jamás estaría para mí o para nadie.

Sabía que el futuro podía cambiar, sabía que tal vez en algún momento un buen hombre podría cambiar de opinión sobre la universidad, tal vez más tarde sobre el trabajo, tal vez llegar a otra ciudad a sus cuarenta años para revivir su vida, de cualquier manera en algún momento un buen hombre podría tomar la decisión de llegar a la vida de mi Bella. Ella tendría que enamorarse de él, porque es buen hombre y porque llegó en un buen momento. Se casarían terminando su carrera, o en algunas vacaciones del trabajo, o después de los cuarenta y ocho se mudarían juntos. Bella lo merecía, merecía sentir el amor aún después de mí. Pero la vida no era justa, y tal vez no fuera un buen hombre el que llegaría a su vida, tal vez sería un mal hombre en un mal momento. Y eso por más injustamente imposible que pudiera concebirlo podría pasar, ó podría pasar la visión de Alice… La ansiedad de sentirla cerca se volvió de repente casi mi todo.

Dejando a Alice ahí corrí hacia el bosque por el buen camino que he recorrido una y otra vez, últimamente más seguido que otras. Alice me siguió después de un momento sin rendirse por hablar.

_La semana pasada no vi como reaccionaría, según esto ella se molestaría pero después… después entraría en razón y tú también._

La visión de Alice de Bella y yo juntos por siempre me hizo feliz, feliz de tenerla en mis brazos, feliz de que fuera mía, vi mis brazos sobre su pequeña cintura, su cabeza sobre mi pecho hasta que ella se volteaba y unos ojos escarlata cegaban todo.

–Alice, basta –pedí desesperado.

Guardó silencio pensando en nada, solo me siguió aunque hubiera preferido que no hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. La fachada vieja de la casa del policía Swan hizo que sonriera involuntariamente. El pasto un poco seco porque nos encontráramos en otoño y la enredadera igual hacía ver que el tiempo había pasado. Ahora ya estaba todo oscuro y el gigante árbol a lado de su ventana me daba la bienvenida.

Trepé hábilmente y sonreí aún más, bajé mi vista a Alice y pude ver como ella ya sabría lo que iba a decir.

–Hoy tampoco cerró su ventana, Edward –intentó sonreírme en un apoyo conciliador.

Asentí antes de meterme con todo el cuidado de no hacer ruido, al instante su aroma hizo que mi garganta quemara un poco pero no pude evitar sentirme como en casa. Cuando mi garganta no quemaba Bella no estaba cerca, cuando Bella no estaba cerca no sentía nada, cuando no sentía nada no tenía razón seguir 'existiendo'.

_Hagas lo que hagas _–pensó Alice desde la ventana–, _ no la lastimes más, ella en verdad no quiere sufrir más, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? _

Y de nuevo Alice se encargó de traer la imagen del posible futuro de Bella si yo me quedaba con ella, sus ojos rojos haciéndome sentir culpable cada momento. Alejé todo pensamiento y me concentré en la menuda figura de Bella debajo de las mantas.

–Alice basta –dije cansado al volumen en el que Bella no pudiera ni alterarse–. Escucha bien, no soy quien para decidir el futuro de Bella sólo no quiero nada de lo que has visto para ella –murmuré a manera que sólo un oído sobrenatural pudiera escucharlo–, pero he decidido que, le daré todas las opciones a ella, que me entregaré a lo que decida y que, finalmente ella podrá tomarlo todo o nada de mí.

Alice sonrío a la última parte y se despidió queriendo darme privacidad con Bella, había conseguido lo que quería, ahora ella sabía que yo tenía claro lo que iba a hacer y que no pensaba lastimarla.

Bella se movió debajo de sus mantas de nuevo, estando más inquieta de lo normal esta vez. Hasta que, como la mayoría de las veces murmuraba mi nombre en un desesperado quejido y daba una vuelta a la derecha y luego otra a la izquierda, paraba de respirar y suspiraba en lo que parecía un sollozo.

Mi Bella en sueños no cambiaba mucho, tal vez despierta era más fuerte, ignoraba cada sentimiento hacia mí como debía hacerlo según Jasper. Pero ahora dormida con defensas abajo su inconsciente me llamaba tanto como la mía deseaba responderle. Un mechón de su cabello estaba sobre su mejilla. Acercándome con cuidado iba a retirarlo hasta que escuché un sonido por las escaleras.

Fruncí el ceño, esto no podía ser, Charlie y Reneé estaban roncando, podía escucharlo y nadie más habitaba en la casa Swan. Aún preocupado con la idea de un ladrón caminé más de cerca y el sonido se detuvo, _como si un ladrón pudiera escuchar mis pasos, _entonces me di cuenta que no había sonido alguno de respiración y el olor… había incluso un aroma extraño en el cuarto de Bella y se hacía más fuerte por la puerta.

Era el olor de un vampiro, un vampiro que no conocía. Al instante el pánico de pensar que Bella estaba en peligro nubló mi mente racional y llegué a creer que algún amigo de James estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Victoria había jurado tomar venganza… no, no era el olor ni de Victoria o Laurent.

Y a una única velocidad, un vampiro vegetariano –para mi alivio– se asomó por la puerta de Bella. La vio dormir tranquila y suspiró con alivio –supuse que era nuevo en todo esto–, antes de fijarse en mi a mitad de la habitación. Antes de decir algo se aventó encima de mí como un animal, era fuerte y caímos sobre una de las esquinas rompiendo la pequeña mecedora en la que alguna vez me senté la primera mañana que estuve aquí con Bella despierta. El sonido debió de despertar a todos, y al instante lo giré intentando controlar su enorme cuerpo y evitando sus colmillos. Lo aventé lejos para acercarme y proteger a Bella, sea de lo que él quisiera, antes de acercarme se volvió a lanzar encima de mí. Ambos mostrando los colmillos hasta que…

– ¿ ¡Emmett! ? –la voz de Bella logró que tomara consciencia, ¿Emmett? Ella lo conocía. Sólo entonces leí en la mente del tal Emmett que intentaba protegerla ¿de mí? Me calmé y tomé a Emmett para derribarlo–. ¡ ¿Edward? !

_¿Edward? ¿Así que Edward? _–Los pensamientos de Emmett algo lentos mientras me reprendía por haber sido tan estúpido–, _así que este es el idiota que ha roto el corazón de mi prima… _

¿Prima? ¿Bella tiene un primo vampiro?

Suspiré, no sabía si era justo pedirle explicaciones a Bella, cuando era yo quien me encontraba derribando a su primo bajo su mirada chocolate tan asustada, sorprendida, solida y molesta. ¿Cereza del pastel?...

– ¿Bella?, ¡Emmet! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Gritó Charlie por el otro extremo de la casa.

* * *

**¿'?**

**Este es el segundo cap de 'Vale por ti', bueno estoy algo desanimada ahora, repito que fue cerca de hace seis meses cuando este fic me emocionó por escribirlo y ahora me cuesta mucho seguirle el hilo a todo, porque realmente ha tenido cambios ENORMES desde la primera vez que se ocurrió escribirlo, la segunda editarlo y ahora publicarlo... creo que jamás planeé el EPOV y sin embargo ayer quise hacer algo así... para que sepan de que va todo (Edward quiere recuperar a Bella) Y bueno Emmett... se que su papel en este fic esta muy extraño, ligado de demasiada coincidencia pero era necesario para mí que fuera primo de Bella desde el principio y no quise cambiarlo mucho ahora... Jasper y Bella son más cercanos en el único y original Twilight pero por sobre lo demás intento que los personajes se parescan un poco... a pesar de la locura de que Reneé no huyo a Phoenix y ahora es amiga de Esme y todo lo demás que descuadra...**

**Por único y más importante, ¿les gusta? Amo la respuesta que recibió el fic en su primmer capitulo... este fue meramente introductorio... aseguro que los demás se pareceran al primero.**

**Y sí, me tarde en subir pero repito que me cuesta tomar el hilo de todo, prometo que haré todo lo que pueda (cada fic es muy importante para mi) e intento dedicar tiempo a cada cosa que escribo. Ahora lo primordial y mi favorito jeje (no se lo digan a los demás) es "¡Regresame mi cuerpo!" que igualmente me cuesta continuar. **

**Sin más, muchas muchas gracias por gastar tu tiempo en leer llenando de billetes la bolsa del gran creador de la Red xD (Sólo él y Stephanie ganan con esto) jaja... Aunque si hablamos de pagos por FFcoins...  
**

**¿Un review?  
**

**Capítulo 2: Vale por un principio.**

Recorrí hábilmente cada aula en busca de cualquier pizca de algo rubio a la vista, pero nada, absolutamente nada. Jasper era un cobarde, una niña. Tenía unas incontenibles ganas de gritar y hacer un espectáculo por puro coraje. Ya me imaginaba como acabaría esto en parámetros normales: yo, totalmente _más –y era la palabra clave– _enamorada de Edward. Eso, sobre mi verdadero cadáver. Además, _no me hallaba en parámetros normales. _Edward lo había dicho, su existencia no estaba ligada a la mía por, _como él había dicho, _ser un monstruo. Y yo estaba de acuerdo, él era un monstruo, pero no me basaba en los colmillos, capacidades u hábitos alimenticios para fundamentar mi teoría.

Golpeé un casillero antes de volver a gruñir como una loca. Sí, lo estaba; loca de rabia.

– ¡Bella! –la vocecita de soprano de mi dulce amiga sonó por detrás de mí y antes de poder contar un segundo, me había girado hacía ella.

–Lo siento Alice –me disculpé controlándome–, pero no podrás volver a ver el futuro de tu novio, tu novio es vampiro muerto, _más muerto_.

Río antes de fulminarme con la mirada.

– ¡Pero qué agresiva! –gesticuló una cara de exagerado horror antes de volver a lo suyo; total inocencia–. Para empezar, Jasper no pensó que tú fueras a ganar, él solo quería verte sufrir por algún tiempo pero… ¡Todo paso demasiado rápido y mira que yo lo digo!

–Que valiente, eh, mandarte a ti –objeté viéndola con reproche.

– ¡Oh no! –Eliminó ella–, yo he venido por decisión propia, él está pensando en cómo disculparse… Creo haber visto arreglará tu chatarra con Rosalie o algo así…

Puse los ojos en blanco, eso _tal vez _calmaría las cosas.

–Mientras –continuó ella con una nueva sonrisa–, puedes utilizar el vale numero cinco.

La observé con confusión antes de que ella señalara con la vista el paquetito de vales que llevaba apretados en un puño. Aflojé el agarre solo para leer el vale número cinco, y ahí estaba… _« Vale por: llevarme a la escuela cuando quiera»_

–No gracias –negué–, prefiero seguir chantajeando a Emmett antes que eso.

Alice río antes de asentir y que yo reparara en algo.

–Espera, ¿Cómo sabías tú…?

Mi pequeña amiga me tomó de un brazo e hizo que continuara a la salida antes de hablar:

–Edward fue quien tuvo la maravillosa idea de los vales y como la escuela le pidió nada fuera de normas…. Tuvo que recurrir a su hermanita más linda –y única, murmuré por lo bajo– para agregar algunos más.

–Solo tú puedes hacer aquello –la acusé molesta, a sabiendas de que mi amiga había participado junto a mi verdugo.

–No sabía que serías tú, créeme debió ser una decisión de último minuto –prosiguió ella de muy buen humor, casi –_casi– _me tomaba todo con calma–. Pero agradeceré infinitamente el vale 12, dudo mucho que alguna otra chica pudiera utilizarlo de la manera correcta.

Volví a rebuscar entre todo para encontrarme con el dichoso papelito azul.

–Vale por: una carrera –leí antes de soltar una risita–. Ya me gustaría imaginarme a Jessica o Lauren encima de Edward con la uñas enterradas en su espalda y…

Alice se carcajeó y entendí el doble sentido de mis palabras causante de nauseas. Seguí leyendo.

– ¿Vale por un beso? –palidecí más antes de imaginarnos, si mal recordaba, gracias a un estúpido beso había descubierto que los poderes vampíricos de Edward llegaban a mucho más que bonita sonrisa, gracias a un beso suyo dejaba de respirar, gracias a lo mismo respiraba sólo por él y tomando en cuenta eso… ¡esa era mi condena si pensaba no sufrir _demasiado _al dejarlo ir!–, sabes que si este chico sigue con esto por dinero, pronto será un playboy…

Alice soltó otra carcajada, siempre estaba de buen humor aunque empezaba a pensar que tantas risitas eran como encontrarse nerviosa, no Alice Cullen jamás estaría nerviosa.

–Entonces, tú vienes siendo su primera clienta… –me distrajo.

–Y Jasper me ha pagado el servicio, tendré que pedirle que aproveche después algún vale ¿Qué me dices, tu novio besara bien a Edward?

Alice arrugó el ceño por primera vez en toda la conversación y dijo con voz severa.

–Nada inapropiado Isabella –su vocecita tomó seriedad y entonces fue mi turno de reír.

Caminamos hasta el auto de mi amiga sin preocuparnos a quedarnos en la recaudación, qué más podía esperar de mi día. Alice me dejó en mi casa justo a tiempo antes de que Renée llegara y disfruté de un tiempo de tranquilidad aunque después de media hora mi madre irrumpiera en la cocina.

–Déjame ayudarte –me pidió. Rodé los ojos antes de señalarle la verdura que me faltaba picar.

Sonrío y aceptó gustosa su tarea.

–He estado hoy con Esme –me platicó con la misma sonrisa de siempre y tomó un pedazo de cebolla–, hablamos de mucho.

Me gustaba que mi madre tuviera una buena amistad con Esme, la vida social de la supuesta madre de Alice era muy activa, pero, debido a lo evidente no podía establecer lazos muy cercanos. Empero, gracias a lo increíblemente distraída que mi madre dotaba ser, ambas tenían una cercanía estupenda. En especial, cuando sus hijos habían pasado a ser la pareja cotilleada del pueblo Renée había insistido tanto que finalmente Esme cedió contenta.

–A veces pienso que es bueno que no hablen.

–No siempre –se apresuró a contrariarme–. Por ejemplo hoy, me ha contado algo lo suficiente bueno para atragantarme de la risa… –antes de terminar, la retumbante risa de Reneé fluía en el pequeño espacio hasta que tomó aire y observó mi extrañado rostro con una sonrisa–. Tú también te reirás después.

Entendiendo que, debía ser alguna travesura de Alice, o alguna bobería de ellas dos asimilé que me lo contaría al instante. Sin embargo continuó cortando los vegetales en lo que yo esperaba alguna palabra… y nada, Renee no habló.

– ¿Y bien? –alenté a mi madre sucediendo a observarla con evaluación.

Una traviesa sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

–Tú te enterarás, solo confía en ello –aseguró sin borrar aquella perturbable sonrisa.

–Eso no…

– ¡Buenas tardes, familia! –la estruendosa voz de mi padre resonó en la pequeña cocina.

Charlie entró con su uniforme de policía, dio un beso a mi madre y se sentó hambriento en la mesa. Sí, _tiempo familiar._ Emmett llegó minutos después y se apoyó sobre el marco de la cocina.

–Aún no entiendo como este muchacho se puso tan guapo después del viaje a Europa –comentó Renée dando entrada a Emmett con una sonrisa–, Charlie, prométeme que harás lo mismo.

Mi padre arrugó el ceño y Emmett entró riendo.

–La belleza es nata para mi especie –explicó con ese tono de sorna tan conocido. Sólo yo podía entender el verdadero significado de las palabras, no hacía falta que me guiñara un ojo para eso, sin embargo siempre lo hacía.

Me hacía sentir mal con mis padres, a veces llegaba a sentir que les estaba viendo la cara, su sobrino era un vampiro de diez años, sus amigos más cercanos eran vampiros de siglos, mis amigos y su ex yerno eran vampiros de décadas. Forks apestaba a vampiro –agrio, amargo, frío y sin sabor según Jake–, y mis padres no lo sabían. Yo, como _buena hija, _protegía a mis padres de la verdad, _patrañas, les estaba viendo la cara. _

–Europa no podrá hacer imposibles, tía –siguió bromeando mi primo.

Mi primo había cumplido dieciocho hace diez años, aunque mis tíos no le prestaran la atención normal siempre le cumplían cualquier capricho. Era hace diez años cuando Emmett dijo que quería celebrar sus dulces dieciocho, _dejando de ser un abejorro y convirtiéndose en abejón _–había dicho. Y como el señor McCarthy, su padre, se negó a la fiesta de dieciocho días que Emmett le pidió alegando que según recuerdo me contó haber dicho–: _"He tenido que vivir quince años por culpa de su… deseo pasional, es justo que ustedes soporten una 'pequeña reunión de diociocho días', _a lo que el Sr. McCarthy contestó–: _"¡No tendré una orgía en mi casa!" "Pero papi" "¡No!"… _y así hasta que la familia resolvió que su "maduro" hijo viajaría como regalo de dieciocho primaveras –y lo estoy contando tal como el propio Emmett lo hizo.

_Europa, _Emmett nunca había viajado, estoy segura que ni siquiera había llegado a recoger su pasaporte. Según me había contado, cuando iba por la soleada carretera de california hasta el conocido LAX, un fulgor indescriptible le había cegado. Poniendo un poco más de atención, se había figado que todo el brillo bordeaba a una figura, una bella figura había descrito, era una mujer; una vampiresa.

_Emmett, _su debilidad por las mujeres, y la curiosidad científica _–según él–, _le habían incitado a estacionarse en medio de la nada para conocerla. No recordaba mucho más que haber hablado con ella, y después de varias vueltas que sintió dar, sintió un indescriptible incendio por todo su cuerpo, pensó que lo quemaban vivo y le dolía absolutamente todo; quería morir.

Después de mucho tiempo el dolor cesó, despertó en Alaska, con la ropa rasgada y partes de su cuerpo expuestas sobre el frío hielo. No sentía frío, era un vampiro. Irina, la vampira que lo había transformado le explicó lo demás, le mostró las normas básicas y después de dos años lo dejó solo.

_"Se disculpo diciendo que yo era su duuuaa cantárte" _dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. _"Tua Cantate, Emmett" _había resoplado y sonreído ante la frustración de mi primo después de explicarle. _"¿Edward no te ha mordido, entonces?" _Preguntó al comprender a lo que respondí _"hizo algo peor, me dejó"_

Volviendo a la historia, ahora, él tenía que recordar su vida, todo un nebuloso recuerdo. Recordaba el viaje, recordó que iba en un deportivo de un amigo –razón por la que el auto extraviado no fue identificado con su nombre–, buscó el único nombre que le sonaba y un extraño contesto. Era Henry, su compañero de apartamento, una pista llevo a otra y por miedo a sus padres decidió visitar a su familia más alejada: Los Swan. Se había mantenido hablando con sus padres por teléfono mientras vivía en Alaska, diciendo que terminaría la universidad y cosas así por diez largos años. Aunque hubiera llegado apenas hace dos días en la mañana solo para ayudarme a terminar mi puesto de comida y aceptando de buen modo que yo supiera todo sobre su vampírico estado él estaba agradecido de poder ser libre conmigo.

–Deberías cerrar el pico, McCarthy –amenacé divertida.

Después de la cena_ s_ubí a mi habitación para encerrarme un largo rato.

Tomé mi _Ipod _y literalmente me aventé sobre mi cama, rodé boca arriba y cerré los ojos antes de que mi canción favorita sonara.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before _

_I know you don't think that I am trying _

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Era extraño, pero esa canción solo me recordaba a alguien: Edward. Sí, solo a él. Y no, no lo recordaba con dolor como alguna vez fue, lo recordaba con una sonrisa… _Me recordaba con una sonrisa_ –me corregí internamente–… Me recordaba a la yo en la época que estuvimos juntos, cuan feliz había sido... Debía de conformar con los meses que me dio, estaba segura de en un solo día a su lado había sido más feliz de lo que podría haber sido si él no hubiera aparecido.

Cerré más mis ojos y me estiré en mi cama, ahora podía aflorar los recuerdos sin temor. Ahora ya no me dolían para querer olvidar.

Recordé las sonrisas torcidas, los besos fríos que me daban calor, los detalles que sólo él concebía. A él, o por lo menos al 'él' que yo sabía que estaba aún ahí y que me valía un pepino si se perdía. ¡Ahhh! Edward Cullen era frustrante para mí, demasiado frustrante, no lo entendía y tampoco me esforzaba.

_No me convienes… _¡Estúpido, él no me convenía a mí!

¿Sería acaso estos estúpidos vales aquel inexistente boleto que lo traería de vuelta?

Me levanté sin aviso previo de mi cómoda posición y como una tonta comencé a rebuscar en la bolsa de mi pantalón por el paquetillo de tickets que suponían los vales. Encontrados los llamativos papelitos los extendí por mí delante con horror, leyendo uno por uno.

« Vale por: Flores »

¿Flores? ¡Bah! ¡Una tontería! Edward era mucho mejor que eso o por lo menos el Edward que recordaba… aquella persona increíble y falsa que luchaba por olvidar. ¿Vale por flores? ¿En qué momento es una ilusión o satisfacción que me den flores? ¿Y Edward? ¡Por Dios!

« Vale por: Un te quiero »

_¡Aw, que romántico! _–Pura burla, absolutamente llena de ironía. JAJA, si él me quisiera no me dejaría, se quedaría conmigo, si tan sólo pudiera quererme de la manera que yo lo quiero, pero yo tenía que ser un simple humana.

« Vale por: Tarea »

Bueno, algo útil. Bien hecho Cullen.

« Vale por: Llevar libros »

Sí, está bien, ésta me servirá.

« Vale por: Una cita »

Mmm… ¿Repetir aquello? ¿Una cita con Edward? Mi estómago dio un vuelco antes de imaginar algo.

« Vale por: Un abrazo »

¡Utilizado! Sí, ya me libré de esto.

« Vale por: Una carrera »

Reí al recordar a Alice y continué con el siguiente.

« Vale por: Un beso »

**¡No! **Este vale tendría que omitirse… ¡Claro! _Un beso… _yo podía decidir dónde y a qué. Le diría que besara el piso o algo parecido. _¡Bien Bella!_

« Vale por: Un día completo »

¡Ah Edward! Me las vas a pagar todas, esto no iba a ser más que un escarmiento para el pobre _cobrizo_ aquel.

« Vale por: »

¿? ¿Por qué? Ya mañana me enteraría, o tal vez alguien se apiadó de mí y dejó el espacio en blanco.

En fin, terminando de leer mi tortura/deseo cumplido– pensé realmente lo que estaba pasando. ¿Edward? Y mi historia con él. Ya saben, aquella en la que conoces a un chico que parece interesante recién inicias la secundaria.

Miradas furtivas entre ambos, querer tener privilegios ante medio instituto detrás de él, y entre mi fructuoso plan por descubrir lo que sentía; descubro que no es una ser humano cualquiera. Entonces, era demasiado tarde, ya no podía estar lejos, y el hecho de conocer el otro lado fuera de su humanidad me había hecho… amarlo. Amarlo como se puede hacer a los dieciséis años.

¿Qué más podía esperar? Edward había sido alguien importante para mí. Había y sido… palabras conjugadas en tiempos pasados que no quería repetir. Eso mismo me dije hasta querer terminar la tarde y luego caer en un profundo sueño.

**EPOV**

Casi podía escuchar la tintineante voz de Alice sobre mí, a veces conocer el futuro no te ayudaba a detenerlo todo. A consciencia de lo que me esperaba cuando aparcara enfrente de la casa que mi _familia _y yo utilizábamos bajé un poco más la velocidad. No era como si detuviera a Alice pero sabía que por lo menos esperaría por mí hasta saber que estaba listo a darle la cara, aún así podía ver la clara imagen de los ojos de Bella teniendo tanto miedo en su mente.

Sabía que ella intentaba no pensar en ello, sabía que con ello trataba de recordar a Jasper la noche anterior para que saliera de su mente pero aún no podía. Yo tenía que saber cómo había tomado las cosas Bella realmente. Vaya el momento en el que escuche a Rosalie y Jasper para hacer el estúpido jueguito, vaya momento en el que decidí que _tal vez _no era capaz de mantenerme alejado de ella. Otro año más sin estar cerca de ella sería un infierno, no podía imaginar lo que debía ser no verla a escondidas cada vez que podía.

Finalmente, mi auto entró en el amplio espacio verde que bordeaba la gran casa que Carlisle había decidido esta vez. Teníamos ya algún tiempo viviendo en Forks sin que nadie supiera nada de nosotros hasta que una humana tropezó cerca de la mesa Cullen en la cafetería volviendo loco al vampiro más solitario. Rosalie como sea que fuera lo ocultaba bien, siempre siendo tan fría no parecía en si afectarle estar sola, por más que Esme o Carlisle alguna vez esperaron que pasara algo entre nosotros como pasó con Alice y Jasper jamás se dio.

No, para mí, como Rosalie lo decía, estaba destinado ser tan estúpido y masoquista como para enamorarme de una humana. Recuerdo aún como dijo _'es tan de ti complicarlo todo' _ la primera vez que hablé con mi familia por Bella.

Bajé del auto para ver a Alice sentada en las escalerillas de porche, su rostro apoyado en sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Hizo un puchero al verme y la mirada de Bella regresó a su mente.

–Deja de torturarme con ello…

Alice torció el gesto.

_Lo siento _–se disculpó sin mover los labios. Entonces intentó pensar en algo más antes de otra cosa se le escapara: _en verdad deseo que sepa lo que hace…_

–Alice, se lo que hago –la corté tranquilo

Levantó una perfecta ceja e irguió su posición ahora cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Edward, escúchame bien –habló para decirlo, esto quería decir que quería que Carlisle y Esme dentro escucharan los recientes eventos–. Dices que eres malo para Bella, bien –y la imagen de Bella llorando contándole a Alice que yo la había dejado me golpeó– dices que debemos de alejarnos de ella por su bien, lo medio aceptamos –y la imagen de Alice conteniéndose para llamarla o para invitarla a salir creó una mueca peor– dices que en un año desapareceremos y seguiremos la estúpida rutina, ya que nos queda más que decir "sí" –y la imagen de mi futuro tras cien años de soledad desesperado no pude soportarla, viviendo en un ático separado de todo como una autentico vampiro…

Y lo peor de todo, Bella siendo tan infeliz, llorando cada noche a partir de sus cincuenta años. La edad que ella más temía, la edad en la que se acordaría de mi hasta el final de sus días… era… ella moría sola, llorando, débil, sin ninguna sonrisa, se recargaba agotada trastabillando paso por paso hasta una mecedora arrinconada y con la mueca de desagrado dormía sin soñar nada más que la terrible pesadilla de buscarme entre toda la gente de la graduación cuando fue la última vez que me vio, entonces cuando todos los alumnos desaparecían y ella se quedaba sola en sus cincuenta años gritaba. La última vez que lo soñó no alcanzó a gritar hasta que su corazón dio un último latido y yació allí.

– ¡Alice basta!

Escuché como Esme se debatía en salir a interrumpirnos o no. Lástima que Jasper hubiera salido a cazar con Rosalie, de otra forma no la tendría sobre mí justo ahora.

–Y ahora Edward, lo peor de todo viene –pronunció la duende con su voz lastimada–, ¡tu haciendo un tonto juego para recuperarla!

Fruncí el ceño, no era un tonto juego. No lo era esta mañana cuando lo replanteé, tampoco lo fue la semana pasada cuando se lo conté a Alice.

–La semana pasada no dijiste lo mismo –recordé intentando alejar el sentimiento de ansiedad que volvía cuando me imagina que Bella jamás estaría para mí o para nadie.

Sabía que el futuro podía cambiar, sabía que tal vez en algún momento un buen hombre podría cambiar de opinión sobre la universidad, tal vez más tarde sobre el trabajo, tal vez llegar a otra ciudad a sus cuarenta años para revivir su vida, de cualquier manera en algún momento un buen hombre podría tomar la decisión de llegar a la vida de mi Bella. Ella tendría que enamorarse de él, porque es buen hombre y porque llegó en un buen momento. Se casarían terminando su carrera, o en algunas vacaciones del trabajo, o después de los cuarenta y ocho se mudarían juntos. Bella lo merecía, merecía sentir el amor aún después de mí. Pero la vida no era justa, y tal vez no fuera un buen hombre el que llegaría a su vida, tal vez sería un mal hombre en un mal momento. Y eso por más injustamente imposible que pudiera concebirlo podría pasar, ó podría pasar la visión de Alice… La ansiedad de sentirla cerca se volvió de repente casi mi todo.

Dejando a Alice ahí corrí hacia el bosque por el buen camino que he recorrido una y otra vez, últimamente más seguido que otras. Alice me siguió después de un momento sin rendirse por hablar.

_La semana pasada no vi como reaccionaría, según esto ella se molestaría pero después… después entraría en razón y tú también._

La visión de Alice de Bella y yo juntos por siempre me hizo feliz, feliz de tenerla en mis brazos, feliz de que fuera mía, vi mis brazos sobre su pequeña cintura, su cabeza sobre mi pecho hasta que ella se volteaba y unos ojos escarlata cegaban todo.

–Alice, basta –pedí desesperado.

Guardó silencio pensando en nada, solo me siguió aunque hubiera preferido que no hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. La fachada vieja de la casa del policía Swan hizo que sonriera involuntariamente. El pasto un poco seco porque nos encontráramos en otoño y la enredadera igual hacía ver que el tiempo había pasado. Ahora ya estaba todo oscuro y el gigante árbol a lado de su ventana me daba la bienvenida.

Trepé hábilmente y sonreí aún más, bajé mi vista a Alice y pude ver como ella ya sabría lo que iba a decir.

–Hoy tampoco cerró su ventana, Edward –intentó sonreírme en un apoyo conciliador.

Asentí antes de meterme con todo el cuidado de no hacer ruido, al instante su aroma hizo que mi garganta quemara un poco pero no pude evitar sentirme como en casa. Cuando mi garganta no quemaba Bella no estaba cerca, cuando Bella no estaba cerca no sentía nada, cuando no sentía nada no tenía razón seguir 'existiendo'.

_Hagas lo que hagas _–pensó Alice desde la ventana–, _ no la lastimes más, ella en verdad no quiere sufrir más, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? _

Y de nuevo Alice se encargó de traer la imagen del posible futuro de Bella si yo me quedaba con ella, sus ojos rojos haciéndome sentir culpable cada momento. Alejé todo pensamiento y me concentré en la menuda figura de Bella debajo de las mantas.

–Alice basta –dije cansado al volumen en el que Bella no pudiera ni alterarse–. Escucha bien, no soy quien para decidir el futuro de Bella sólo no quiero nada de lo que has visto para ella –murmuré a manera que sólo un oído sobrenatural pudiera escucharlo–, pero he decidido que, le daré todas las opciones a ella, que me entregaré a lo que decida y que, finalmente ella podrá tomarlo todo o nada de mí.

Alice sonrío a la última parte y se despidió queriendo darme privacidad con Bella, había conseguido lo que quería, ahora ella sabía que yo tenía claro lo que iba a hacer y que no pensaba lastimarla.

Bella se movió debajo de sus mantas de nuevo, estando más inquieta de lo normal esta vez. Hasta que, como la mayoría de las veces murmuraba mi nombre en un desesperado quejido y daba una vuelta a la derecha y luego otra a la izquierda, paraba de respirar y suspiraba en lo que parecía un sollozo.

Mi Bella en sueños no cambiaba mucho, tal vez despierta era más fuerte, ignoraba cada sentimiento hacia mí como debía hacerlo según Jasper. Pero ahora dormida con defensas abajo su inconsciente me llamaba tanto como la mía deseaba responderle. Un mechón de su cabello estaba sobre su mejilla. Acercándome con cuidado iba a retirarlo hasta que escuché un sonido por las escaleras.

Fruncí el ceño, esto no podía ser, Charlie y Reneé estaban roncando, podía escucharlo y nadie más habitaba en la casa Swan. Aún preocupado con la idea de un ladrón caminé más de cerca y el sonido se detuvo, _como si un ladrón pudiera escuchar mis pasos, _entonces me di cuenta que no había sonido alguno de respiración y el olor… había incluso un aroma extraño en el cuarto de Bella y se hacía más fuerte por la puerta.

Era el olor de un vampiro, un vampiro que no conocía. Al instante el pánico de pensar que Bella estaba en peligro nubló mi mente racional y llegué a creer que algún amigo de James estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Victoria había jurado tomar venganza… no, no era el olor ni de Victoria o Laurent.

Y a una única velocidad, un vampiro vegetariano –para mi alivio– se asomó por la puerta de Bella. La vio dormir tranquila y suspiró con alivio –supuse que era nuevo en todo esto–, antes de fijarse en mi a mitad de la habitación. Antes de decir algo se aventó encima de mí como un animal, era fuerte y caímos sobre una de las esquinas rompiendo la pequeña mecedora en la que alguna vez me senté la primera mañana que estuve aquí con Bella despierta. El sonido debió de despertar a todos, y al instante lo giré intentando controlar su enorme cuerpo y evitando sus colmillos. Lo aventé lejos para acercarme y proteger a Bella, sea de lo que él quisiera, antes de acercarme se volvió a lanzar encima de mí. Ambos mostrando los colmillos hasta que…

– ¿ ¡Emmett! ? –la voz de Bella logró que tomara consciencia, ¿Emmett? Ella lo conocía. Sólo entonces leí en la mente del tal Emmett que intentaba protegerla ¿de mí? Me calmé y tomé a Emmett para derribarlo–. ¡ ¿Edward? !

_¿Edward? ¿Así que Edward? _–Los pensamientos de Emmett algo lentos mientras me reprendía por haber sido tan estúpido–, _así que este es el idiota que ha roto el corazón de mi prima… _

¿Prima? ¿Bella tiene un primo vampiro?

Suspiré, no sabía si era justo pedirle explicaciones a Bella, cuando era yo quien me encontraba derribando a su primo bajo su mirada chocolate tan asustada, sorprendida, solida y molesta. ¿Cereza del pastel?...

– ¿Bella?, ¡Emmet! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Gritó Charlie por el otro extremo de la casa.


End file.
